The Boss
History Saints Row Prologue The Boss is seen walking down an alleyway when a fight breaks out between members of the Vice Kings, West Side Rollerz and Los Carnales. He was about to be shot when he's saved by Julius Little and Troy Bradshaw who then tell him to meet them at the church if he wants to join up with them. The Boss does just that and is recruited into the Third Street Saints. He along with Troy and Julius drive the other gangs out of the Saints Row district, however, Julius decides that the other gangs won't stop until there's only one left and places several members in charge of bringing down the other gangs. Vice Kings The Boss was called up by Johnny Gat who told him to meet him in the church where he was then called by Aisha who told him her sister was kidnapped, so Johnny sent the Boss to go rescue her. Aisha was thankful but she needed help to get out of a record deal she made with the Vice Kings so Johnny sends him to Kingdom Come Records to blow up the building and fake Aisha's death, while also avoiding a stalker. The Boss was then sent to a brothel in Prawn Court to kill all the Vice Kings there and Tanya Winters, however she wasn't there during the attack. Shortly after the Vice Kings tried to take it back but thanks to the Boss their attempt was unsuccessful. Next the Boss and Johnny went to an abandoned police station the the Vice Kings used as a hideout and chased Tanya to the upper floors where Tony was waiting to get the jump on them. While holding the Boss and Gat at gunpoint, Tanya and Tony reveal their plan to lure the saints there to get caught by police as the Vice Kings had a deal with them. After provoking Tony Gat gets shot in the knee however he then stabs Tony in the leg giving the Boss a chance to escape. The Boss made it back to the church but Gat was captured by the Vice Kings. The Boss met up with Julius, Dex and Aisha who told him about a plan to rescue Johnny, the Boss killed Tanya's limo driver and took his place and went to Tony's apartment, killed him and rescued Gat. The Boss met Dex and Gat at a Sloppy Seconds where Dex told them his plan to make the Vice Kings look bad and gave them yellow shirts and have them cause mayhem and destruction making it look like the Vice Kings were the ones doing it. Afterwards the Boss and Gat decided to disrupt the meetings between the Vice Kings and the police as well as send a message to Warren Williams by blowing up the reconstruction site for Kingdom Come Records. Back at the church Julius tells the Boss he just got a call from Ben King saying that Warren and Tanya betrayed him and he needs help. Due to Julius's past with King he tells the Boss to rescue him. Once the Boss gets to King they chase down Warren who is then killed by Tanya. Julius then has a meeting between Ben, Johnny, and the Boss and Ben says that he'll walk away after they deal with Tanya, so he, the Boss, and Johnny storm the building and Ben kills Tanya by shooting her and letting her fall out the window onto his car below. West Side Rollerz The Boss met up with Lin outside the Ultor Dome where she told him about a shipment of cars for the West Side Rollerz and sent him to steal the truck delivering them. After having the cars rigged to explode once the nos is activated, Lin had the Boss race the Rollerz while Troy tagged along to taunt them into activating the nos. The Boss met Lin and she told him her plan to get in close with the leaders of the Rollerz and sent the Boss to attack Donnie's garage so she could come in and save him. After doing so Donnie set up a meeting with Joseph Price and William Sharp where they mentioned a convoy they were going to hit so the Boss protected the trucks. After not being able to hijack the convoys the Rollerz decided to steal certain cars so Lin sent the Boss to destroy them before they could. William Sharp figured out that Lin was working with the Saints so he had her call the Boss and have him come to the Pool Hall to lead him into an ambush. The Boss fought their way through to Lin but was knocked unconscious. The Boss and Lin woke up in the trunk of her car when William Sharpe opened the trunk and shot both of them before pushing the car into the river, but the Boss made it out and chased down Sharp and killed him. Julius told the Boss that Lin's body was found and that they'd make the Rollerz pay. Troy them came in and said that Price round up every Roller he could find and was heading toward Saint's Row, so Julius and the Boss chased them down before they could get there, Price however was able to get away. The Boss received a call from Joseph Price telling him to meet him at Foreign Power in Misty Lane, but once he got there he was almost ran over by Price driving a semi so the Boss chased him down and killed him. Los Carnales Dex told the Boss about a brief history on Los Carnales before sending him to destroy two of their drug labs. The Boss met up with Dex and Troy while they were making a plan, Dex then sent the Boss and Troy to steal a truck from the Carnales and on the way Troy confided in the Boss about how he doesn't think getting involved in the drug business is a good idea. Dex then had the Boss use the truck they stole to sneak into a factory that was being used by the Carnales in order to take it over. The Boss then met Dex and Troy at a Friendly Fire where Dex gave him a McManus sniper rifle and sent him to the docks where the Carnales leader Hector was meeting for a deal with the Columbians. The Boss then shot and killed Hector along with his lieutenants. Dex decided to meet with Manuel Orjuela, a representative of the Colombian Drug Cartel working with Los Carnales, however when he and the Boss arrived at the strip club they instead ran into Victor Rodriguez and so flee back to the church avoiding Victor. Julius was angry at Dex for trying to meet with Orjuela without consulting him, but before they could continue the conversation they were attacked by Victor but the Boss was able to kill him. Julius made a deal with Manuel that if they got the drugs back for the Colombians they'd cut ties with Los Carnales but Troy didn't like the initial plan of attacking the police station head on so he had the Boss blow a hole to the evidence locker to minimize casualties. Once the Boss returned the drugs Angelo Lopez attacked and fled but Manuel gave them his address. After getting Angelo's address the Boss and Dex went to his home and tried to kill him which led to a car chase, but Angelo narrowly escaped by jumping a bridge. Later Dex drove up to the Boss telling him that Angelo was at the airport and was planning on leaving town, so the two of them hurried there and blew up his plane before it could take off, killing him in the process. Epilogue The Boss got a call from Julius who praised him for all the work he did in bringing down the gangs and was promoted to Julius's right-hand man. Saints Row 2 Prologue The Brotherhood The Ronin Sons of Samedi Ultor Corp. Ultor Exposed Corporate Warfare Saints Row: The Third Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Genkibowl VII Gangstas in Space The Trouble with Clones Saints Row IV Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Enter the Dominatrix How the Saints Save Christmas Original Timeline Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Category:Characters Category:Third Street Saints Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Saints Row Characters Category:Saints Row 2 Characters Category:Saints Row: The Third Characters Category:Saints Row IV Characters Category:Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Characters Category:Ultor Exposed Characters Category:Corporate Warfare Characters Category:Genkibowl VII Characters Category:Gangstas in Space Characters Category:Trouble With Clones Characters Category:Enter the Dominatrix Characters Category:How the Saints Save Christmas Characters